Get The Party Started
by Sakari1821
Summary: ... lest am besten selbst ... ich kann da echt nichts zu sagen ... Gibbs und Abby.


Also ich hoffe ich nerve nicht und wenn doch ... hm ?! Euer Pech... grins

Also das Gedöns was immer kommt...

Disclaimer : Nix Meins... Verdiene damit kein Geld ... leider

Pairing : Der Silberhaarige Fuchs & Die Goth Maus ... ( Gibbs und Abby ... falls es jemand nicht versteht)

Also Viiieeeelllleeee Spass... °°an Kaffee nippe°

---

Get the party started

Kurz vor 20 uhr , bald Feierabend. Heute lag eine gewisse ,ansteckende Hektik in der Luft.

„ Kommt ja ALLE pünktlich!" rief Tony quer durch das Großraumbüro! Er hatte den Aufzugknopfgedrückt und wollte nach Haus , denn er musste noch einiges organisieren, schließlich sollte auf seiner Party zum 5 jährigen Deinstjubiläum , nichts schief gehen!

„ ja –klar-was –denkst- du –denn?" riefen alle durcheinander.

Jeder hoffte für sich das es keine neuen Fälle mehr gab.

2 Stunden später...

Laute Musik dröhnte Ducky und Gerald entgegen als sie aus dem Auto stiegen.

Gerade öffnete Tony die Haustür um Ziva David und Jenny Shepard , die vor der Tür gewartet hatten, herein zulassen.

„ Anthony- wir wollen auch rein sonst ergeht es uns wie 1986 in Hollywood als wir bei einem Wolkenbruch ...-!"

„ ist schon gut" rief Tony schnell um langen Ausführungen zu entgehen!

Mit quietschenden Reifen kam der Wagen von Gibbs zum stehen, zur Überraschung aller ,flog die Beifahrertür auf und eine strahlende Abby sprang heraus.

„WOW, 8 min. Rekord selbst für dich Boss-Man." Strahlte Abby

„ Jethro aber doch nicht etwa vom Hauptquatier bis hier hin?" fragte Ducky.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen verschloß Gibbs sein Auto.

„ Hauptsache pünktlich." Erwiederte der Boss , legte einen Arm um Abbys Schulternund verschwand mit ihr, wofür er böse Blicke von Jen erntete, im Haus.

Nun waren alle da.

Nach dem Begrüßungscocktail und einem kleinen Imbiss, schmiss Tony die Stereoanlage an.

Es dauerte nicht lange , bis sich aus derangespannten Situation eine gut laufende Party entwickelte.

Abbs mischte bei der Musikauswahl kräftig mit.

Gibbs war zwar nicht von Gestern , aber die Lautstärke war nach ca. 1 ½ Stunden zuviel für ihn, darum ging er auf die Terasse und genoss die Stille der Nacht.

Abby hüpfte begeistert zur Musik als sie ihren Namen aufschnappte.

Neugierig drehte sie sich um und beobachtete die erhitzte Diskussion zwischen Jenny Shepard und Ducky!

„ ... das grässliche Tattoo – und erst ihr nuttenhaftes Outfit sind einfach unverantwortlich. Einfach nur Peinlich!" fauchte Jen Ducky an. Als er antworten wollte , fiehl ihm Abby ins Wort.

Lautstark machte Abby ihren Ärger Luft.

„ Das ist doch wohl nicht ihr Ernst? Eine Frechheit – es ist doch völlig egal wie ich aussehe , was für Musik ich höre oder was für Tattoos ich habe, wenn ich für SIE die Fälle löse!"funkelte Abby, wie ein Rauptier auf Nahrungssuche.

Abrupt drehte sie sich um , lief hinaus in Richtung Wald. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt das ihr eine schattenhafte Gestalt folgte.

Völlig ausser Atem und immer noch wütend blieb sie am Nahegelegenden Bach stehen. Das Wasser plätscherte beruhigend , nach einigen Atemzügenberuhigte sie sich und sah sich um.

Der Bach floss ruhig vor sich hin, nicht weit von ihr war eine kleine ,klapprige Brücke die noch einen stabilen Eindruck machte. Sie überlegte sich ob sie nicht einfach mal auf die andere Seite gehen sollte, nur weg , soweit weg wie möglich von Jen .

Gedanken verloren wollte sie weiter gehen als sie zusammenschreckte . Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter. Die wohl bekannte Stimme von Gibbs holte sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück: „ Abbs was ist los?" Wie ein Wasserfall sprudelte es aus ihr heraus. Die ganze Wut und der Zorn über Jen wollte aufeinmal raus. „ Ruhig , ganz ruhig.- Warum bist du denn so sauer?" Gibbs hatte Abby nochnie so gesehen.

Es musst ihr etwas ganz schlimmes passiert sein. Abby versuchte ruhig und gefasst zusprechen:

„ Jen hat kein gutes Haar an mir gelassen. Bin ich denn so unmöglich? Warum kann sie mich nicht nehmen wie ich bin? Ich mache doch meine Arbeit !" Mit großen ,traurigen Augen sah sie Gibbs an.

In diesem Augenblick erhellte ein greller Blitz die Nacht. Die ersten Regentropfen prasselten auf sie nieder . In der Ferne war das tiefe Grollen des gerauf ziehendes Gewitters zu hören. Die Luft schien zu zittern.

Ohne es zu merken waren sie weiter gegangen ohne auf den Weg zu achten.

„ schnell Abbs , wir brauchen einen Unterschlupf, wenn wir nicht gannz aufweichen wolles."

Verzwiefelt sahen sie sich um und entdeckten ganz in der Nähe einen Hochsitz.

Den sie schnell in Beschlag nahmen. Glücklich was gefunden zu haben stiegen sie hinauf. Sie saßen eine Zeit lang schweigend nebeneinander, bis Abby die Stille durchbrach : „ ich kann sie nicht leiden, ich versuche ihr immer aus aus dem Weg zu gehen. Und heute hat sie es doch tatsächlich geschafft das ich mich richtig elend fühle. Ich wäre unverantwortlich und peinlich." Gibbs hatte ruhig zugehört und war fassungslos.

Wie kann Jen nur so etwas behaupten? schoss es Gibbs durch den Kopf!

Gedankenverloren starrte er in die Finsternis und beobachtete die Regentropfen.

„ Huch" sagte Abby erschrocken .Ein Regentropfen war auf ihren Rücken gelandet.

Erschrocken drehte sich Gibbs zu Abby um.

„ Abbs was ist passiert?"

„ Mir geht es gut Boss, mir ist kalt und wo ich sitze hat die Decke ein Leck , hätte ich doch nur was wärmeres an."sagte Abby und fing an zu zittern.

Gibbs sah sie an und musste lächeln. Abby hatte ein schwarzes , enges Top dazu einen schwarzen Minirock, Spitzenstulpen und knie hohe Schnürstiefel an.

Aus einem Reflex legte er einen Arm um Abbys Schulter. Sie war überrascht , damit hatte sie irgentwie nicht gerechnet. Seine Berührung löste ein warmes Gefühl der Geborgenheit aus!

Abby wurde es wohlig warm, sie wünschte sich --möge dieser Augenblick, dieses Gefühl nie vergehen. Gibbs zog sie sachte an sich ran. Wie ein Blitz schoss es ihm durch den Kopf: Was ist sie doch für eine fazinierende Frau. Was würde ich nicht alles geben , wenn sie mich doch ein wenig mögen würde.  
Zum ersten mal spürte Abby , die tiefe und innige Verbundenheit.  
" Boss-Man , was passiert hier mit uns?" flüsterte Abby.  
" Ich weiss es nicht."sagte Gibbs genauso leise wie Abby und strich ihr sanft mit seinem rechten Zeigefinger über ihre Wange und drehte ihren Kopf zärtlich zu sich.  
Es lag ein zauber in der Luft, der sie beide magisch anzog.  
Langsam näherten sich ihre Lippen - nur noch wenige Millimeter von einander entfernt - ein kribbeln durchzog beide als sich ihre Lippen zum erstenmal trafen.  
Es war als schwebten sie auf Wolken. Aus dem vorsichtigen und zärtlichen Kuss wurde schnell ein sehr intensiver.  
Sie wollte sich garnicht mehr von einander trennen , doch irgentwann mussten sie Luft holen. Nach drei Atemzügen fielen sie sich wieder in die Arme. Nach einigen Minuten trennten sie sich und Gibbs gab ihr noch ein Kuss auf die Stirn. Noch einige Zeit saßen sie so da und sagten nichts , wollten nur die Nähe des anderen spüren.  
Abby merkte es als erste - das Gewitter hatte aufgehört und es wurde langsam Zeit sich auf dem Rückweg zumachen.  
Abby drehte sich nocheinmal zu Gibbs um und gab ihm ein Kuss bevor sie sich aufmachte von diesem Hochsitz runter zu kommen.  
Gibbs folgte , sie gingen zurück , durch den Wald, über die Brücke über die sie gegangen waren.  
Dann ,schneller als sie sich versahen, sahen sie das Haus von Tony wo immer noch die Party tobte und es schien als hätte niemand etwas bemerkt ,das sie weg waren!  
Verstohlen sahen sich Abby und Gibbs um , küssten sich nochmal kurz um dann ganz unauffällig wieder ins Haus zu gehen!  
Doch jetzt stand für Abby noch was an ,was sie vor gut 2 Stunden ziehmlich aus der Bahn geworfen hatte, die Begegung mit Jen!

Erstaunt merkte Abbs, das sie garnicht mehr so wütend war über die hohlen Sprüche von Jen. In ihrem jetzigem Zustand ging ihr Jenny Shepard komplett am Arsch vorbei.  
Dies änderte sich schlagartig, als sie in die eiskalten, hass erfüllten Augen Jen´s blickte. Abby wollte keinen Gedanken an sie verschwenden und drehte sich von ihr ab!  
Gibbs kam lächelnd auf die Idee: " Wir beide haben noch nie zusammen Einen getrunken, das holen wir jetzt nach." Ihr zu zwinkernd verließ er Abby in Richtung Bar.  
Abby drehte sich um als sie die Stimme von der Direktorin vernahm.  
" Miss Sciuto, glauben sie wirklich das ich mich von ihnen soooo behandeln lasse? Das wird ein Nachspiel haben ---für SIE." Jen´s Stimme war eiskalt.  
" Was soll das denn jetzt schon wieder? Haben sie etwa ein Problem mit mir? Sie können wohl die Wahrheit nicht ertragen?!" erwiederte Abby, ohne jede Gefühlsregung. Sie stand über Jen, da war sie sich sicher! Doch sie spürte ,wie viel Kraft es sie kostete so zu sein.  
Die kühle ,ruhige Art Abby´s brachte Jen zum überkochen.  
" So wie sie aussehen benehmen sie sich auch! Mit ihrem billigen getue denken sie, sie kriegen wohl jeden rum!" Jen´s Stimme war kalt wie immer und nun lauter geworden!  
Gibbs hatte das Schauspiel der beiden Frauen gespannt beobachtet, er wusste nicht ob er dazwischen gehen oder Jen wüten lassen sollte.  
Als er jedoch hörte was Jen zu seiner Abby gesagt hatte ,wusste er das Abbs nicht mehr lange stand halten konnte und wollte!  
Ihm platzte beinahe der Kragen. Er ging dazwischen!

Abby konnte nicht mehr ihre Tränen zurück halten und nun rollten ihr Tränen über die Wangen!

Der letzte Satz war zu viel für sie !

Gibbs kam auf die beiden Frauen zu und beachtete erst Jen garnicht sondern kümmerte sich um Abby, er nahm sie in den arm und streichelte ihr sanft über den rücken und während er wartete das ihr schluchzen etwas leiser wird warf er Jen immer wieder bitterböse Blicke zu ! Als dann nach mehreren Augenblicken ihr schluzen leiser wurde und Abby sich beruhigte, ging er gefährlich nahe an Jen heran ,Abby immer noch im arm haltend und fauchte ihr ins gesicht: „ MACH DAS NIE WIEDER Jen ,hör auf so ein scheiß zu labern, was kann Abby dafür wenn, deine Eitelkeit sich nicht damit abfinden kann das es zwischen uns AUS ist?" in Gibbs Stimme war mehr als Zorn zu hören! Es war eher Hass, Wut und Ekel auf Jenny ! Nun riss Jen der Faden! Sie schrie ihn an : „Werd doch glücklich mit deinem Flittchen!" Sie rannte los einfach nur weg! Gibbs blieb bei Abby ,die sich nun wieder beruhigt hatte und sich mit einem Kuss bedankte!

Alle sahen es , alle Mitarbeiter , alle Freunde auch die ,die sie nicht so gut kannten ! Aber zum ersten mal war es Gibbs egal was andere sagten oder dachten! Für ihn zählte nur der Moment mit Abby! Als sie sich von einander lösten bemerkten sie das alle, wirklich alle klatschten ! Als das Klatschen aufhörte strahlten sich Abby und Gibbs einfach nur an und holten ihre Jacken und gingen!

„Zu dir oder zu mir?" Gibbs blickte seine Abby fragend an. „ Zu dir!" meinte abby. Dann und sie gingen zu ihm!

Jen die die letzten worte mitbekommen hatte weil sie draußen stand dachte bei sich : Das werden wir ja noch sehn ,wenn Gibbs wählen wird! Mit einem hämischen grinsen stieg sie in ihr Auto. So schnell würde sie nicht aufgeben!

Ende ( vorläufig)

PS: Fortsetzung ist in der Mache...)

---

°duck° ich hoffe es ist nicht allzu schlimm gerworden... °ängstlich umschau°

Also bitte hinterlasst Kommi ja?


End file.
